This invention pertains to photography stages and more particularly to such stages which can be controllably rotated.
In the making of photographic slides, animations and the like a single scene on a transparency or other medium may be photographed in many different positions. One of the more desirable techniques is to produce turn or spin effects. Heretofore such effects required the use of complicated, cumbersome, expensive and slow operating tables.